Festival of Dragons - Golden Version
by SleepinEyes
Summary: This time, the ones that found an egg in the forest were our two favorite blondes. Set after the events of Season 4 and after Salem.
1. No, Jaune, I Am

**I have no idea why Festival of Dragons turned to be so popular with so many people asking for a sequel. It's silly, if a little cute. Maybe you guys should watch that Maid Dragon anime. XD**

 **Anyway, I finally decided to make a… well, not really a sequel, more like an alternative take of that story, with a Jaune x Yang pairing. Funny how their pairing sometimes is called Dragonslayer, but oh well. This will be set in the future though, after an eventual Salem defeat, so most canon events will remain. It might start a little on the sad side, but soon will delve in the same kinds of stupid shenanigans from the original, I promise.**

 **So, with no further ado, let's start this mess.**

…

Yang sat on her bed, and stretched lazily, her mane of goldilocks covering most of her face. She stared around, to see Ruby sleeping soundly. She grew up quite a lot since the Grimm War, her hair now reaching the middle of her back, her body fully developed (but not as curvy as Yang's) and much of her innocence lost. The blonde was just glad her sister still had her positive attitude towards everything, and some of her more endearing traits remained.

The brawler jumped down from her bunker bed, now real bunker beds since the rebuild of Beacon, and because headmistress Goodwitch refused to allow them to endanger their lives with improvised bunkers. Blake stirred on her bed, gave the blonde one half opened eye stare and returned to her slumber. The Faunus girl stopped wearing her bow, and had cut her hair to neck length, a 'sign of change and new beginnings', she explained to her partner. Yang was happy they solved their differences, especially after tagging up to beat the crap out of Adam.

Yang grabbed her prosthetic arm and put it in place, the usual sting of the neural connection bothering her for just a second. It was the newest model, courtesy of Winter Schnee CEO of the SDC after their crook of a father got threw in prison after it was revealed his hand at many crimes. Winter said it was a thank you gift for protecting her little sister, but Weiss was a woman now, fully able to defend herself. And Yang had to admit, her personality flaws took a backseat with the girl, and she was mostly enjoyable to be around now.

The blonde woman walked to their shared bathroom and took a nice hot bath (thanking her mechanical arm was waterproof and rust-proof) and put her current battle attire, a pair of pants with the left leg ripped off, exposing her tattoo of a flame heart, boots, a mini-vest that exposed her midriff and cleavage, brown coat and yellow scarf. After fixing her hair and applying light makeup, she decided to take a morning walk through Beacon.

It was a little weird, after all the combat they saw, but they needed to graduate if they wanted their Huntress licenses, and Ms. Goodwitch told them that while their combat skill wasn't in question, there was more to the job than that, and for once Yang agreed. Besides, that normalcy was doing wonders to their mental state. Now they all rarely had nightmares about the past.

She opened the door and turned, to be greeted to a vision she was still getting used to.

Jaune Arc.

It was weird seeing him now, in a pair of sweat pants and a blue t-shirt that was too small for his current built. He wasn't muscular, but wasn't 'noodly' too, a perfect combination of lean and strong if Yang could say. His face was squarer now, and manly, nut his eyes still had that kindness and childish wonder to them, even after all he suffered. If Yang considered him just Ruby's friend before, she now considered him her good friend, the one that kept close to ruby when she couldn't.

"Morning, Jaune." She greeted, and he smiled as he stopped close to her, sweat covering his face and chest. Yang had to push some dirt thoughts behind her mind, especially when he smiled, as somehow his smile made her happy.

"Morning, Yang. It's not usual for you to be the first up. Is everything fine?" He asked, a little worry on his face. The brawler couldn't help it but give him an annoyed look. She knew he was being a good friend, but she wanted he worried about himself also.

"I'm fine. Just wake up not feeling like staying in bed, probably going to take a walk." She answered as she put a small smile on her face. "You know, if you did those jogs of yours later, I bet some girls would be happy."

"Maybe, but then I'd have to be late for class. Besides, one pretty girl is staring at me, right?" She laughed, as somehow Jaune developed immunity to her teasing, and was able to throw it back at her.

"The prettiest of them, Jauney." She said and patted his shoulder. "Well, I'm going my way then, see you later."

"See ya." He answered as he returned to his room.

Yang walked aimless through the corridors, sometimes meeting an early bird here and there, and especially the younger ones. Many reminded her of the first year of them, when everything seemed to always going to work out fine. She touched her right arm, now knowing that wasn't the truth. She crossed the statue with Jaune's ancestors on top, and paid little attention to it, before she realized she was in front of the memorial.

There she saw the names of the fallen from Beacon, including Ozpin, Professor Port and others that fought during and after the Fall of Beacon. She also saw the small sculpture representing Pyrrha Nikos, and she frowned. There were fresh flowers there, and she knew who put it there, and she felt it was cruel to him, be remembered of her all the time.

"I wish you were here, P-money. Or at least, that he could let you go." The blonde commented.

"I don't think he is clinging to her memory." Yang turned to see Ms. Goodwitch approaching, almost surprising her. She hadn't changed much since their first year. "Actually, I think this is just the second time he came here, and the fact he's not avoiding this place anymore says he finally moved one."

"Really? I wish he wasn't so damn adamant to not talking about this. Even with Ruby he doesn't talk about Pyrrha." Yang complained, and Glynda nodded in agreement.

"Time heals all wounds, Ms. Xiao Long, but some needs more time than others… and support from those you love." Glynda added as she walked away. Sometimes Yang was sure Ozpin rubbed on her the wrong way. Deciding she would give it thought later, she decided to go eat breakfast, as by the time everyone probably would be in the cafeteria by now.

As she expected, she saw them on their usual table, so she took some food and joined them, sitting by her team's side, across team JNPR. As usual, Nora was telling her latest crazy dream, while Ren kept correcting her. Both changed little from last time, though now they were together-together. On the other hand, Jaune was chastising the girl that substituted Pyrrha on their team.

"No, Neo, you can't have ice-cream for breakfast. It's not healthy. I'm not Rubys older brother."

The boy complained to the multi-colored girl. Neo Politan Arc. It had been the weirdest thing ever, how she joined them. After the Fall, she wandered, lost and hurt, without anyone to care for her until she stumbled, out of all people, into Jaune's family. They nurtured her back to health, and when they met her again, she was defending them against the Grimm. Certainly, Yang attacked the small girl at first sight, until Jaune's mother stopped her. They learnt that she had no family, raised by thieves and murderers that never gave her real love, and when someone gave her genuine affection, she became like a guard dog towards them. She now was attending Beacon as a probation of sorts, and wore her hair shorter than what Ruby used in their first year.

"Which means, Rubes, is that you can't eat cookies as breakfast either." Yang affirmed as she took the plate of cookies from her sister, still one of the childish habits the 17-year-old girl kept.

"Hey! This is so unfair!" Ruby protested as Yang gave her a plate with a more diverse selection of foods. Even so, she started eating the more balanced meal.

"I wonder what we'll be doing for the Festival of Dragons this year." Weiss talked, diverting the attention from the two girls, that kept trying to retrieve their desserts while the two blondes kept them out of reach.

"Oh! I hope we got fireworks! Like lots of them! I love fireworks, especially the colorful ones! I once tried to set some, and it was awesome! But they forbid me near them after that…" Nora commented.

"She fired them all at once, and all at the same spot. Everyone at the village couldn't see for hours." Ren explained, and Nora just rolled her eyes as if that wasn't a big deal. The others were a little warier of her antics.

"I think we'll have fireworks, it's kind of a tradition, after all." Jaune mused. "But I'm more interested in the competitions, I must admit. Heard Beacon is going to give a special prize this year."

"Oh, really? In that case, I might participate and win." Ruby said in a proud and challenging tone.

"Cocky, aren't you? This reward are belong to Nora!" The ginger girl challenged back, and both teams started claiming they'd win. Except Neo, who just had an evil smile on her face.

"Neo, no cheating." Jaune warned her, and she pouted at him. "Besides, team JNPR will win this, easy."

"Oh, want to bet on that, Jauney?" Yang challenged him, and he gestured for her to continue. "The loser will own the winner one wish. Of course, nothing impossible or illegal, but the loser can't deny it."

"I can't say anything about my team, but you're on, sunshine." He said, and she felt her cheeks turning pink over the sudden nickname. It was spoke so casually she had no idea of what to think about it.

"Well, I know I can make Ruby eat her words… and give up any kind of cookies for a month." Nora challenged, and Ruby paled.

"You… you… you fiend! When I win, you won't have pancakes for a month!" They both stared challenging at each other, before starting giggling at each other's funny face.

"Well, it's not like this would change much, but I certainly could have some extra tuna." Blake said as she eyed Ren.

"That would cost you a week entertaining Nora." He answered.

"It's not like I'd lose." With that, the two black-haired young adults sealed the deal. Weiss scoffed at that and rolled her eyes.

"You're still children." She affirmed, until she noticed the glare and smirk Neo was giving her, making the heiress stare back questioningly, until the silent girl showed a picture of an expensive dress on her scroll. "On the other hand, I miss having a maid…"

The eight stared challenging towards each other, before the bell for the first class rang.

"We're going to be late!" Weiss screamed as they all started running.

…

Although Salem was defeated, the Grimm still roamed the land, as Qrow said better, the darkness of people's heart always existed, and while it exists, it will feed them even if there's no evil witch to control them. That's why Hunters still exist, and still train to protect people, and that's why that day they had Survival Class at Emerald Forest.

"Attention class, we have an especial mission for the upcoming Festival." The cute Prof. Peach said, her sakura-colored tiger ears and tail moving around. "Each of you will receive a list of items to bring back here by day's end. Be careful alright!"

While most students grabbed their lists, and moved away, teams JNPR and RWBY reunited to compare them, as it makes more sense to move in a group than walk around alone. Yang was the first to notice something about them.

"This looks more like a groceries list than a Survival class. I can eat pretty much everything on my list." She commented.

"Luck you, mine have mushrooms. I hate mushrooms." Nora complained, sticking her tongue out.

"Lacks fish." Was the only complain Blake made.

"Alright, the things on my list can be found rather close to each other." Ruby affirmed as she checked her own list, and after a moment everyone already checked each other's list. "Damn, I hoped we could stick with our partners… So, I'll go with Neo, Weiss goes with Ren, Blake and Nora, Jaune and Yang… That's right, right?"

"Seems to me." Jaune agreed as he put his list back on his pocket. He now wore a full body armor, and carried Crocea Mors on his back. He also now had a handgun made for him by Ruby, called Ace of Spades. "Keep contact by scroll if you met some Grimm."

"Come on, Jauney, time to go!" Yang sang as she grabbed him by his hood and dragged him away from the others, that followed them for a moment with a curious gaze.

…

Sometimes Yang forgot how much Jaune grew up in the year before. He was using his sword to open a path, whistling a song as he goes, completely different from the guy she first met. Long gone was the awkward boy that barely could use his weapons. In a way, it was a little sad that he had to grow up, and she missed teasing him until he almost passed out.

"Blargh!" She stopped as she saw some leaves had flew to his mouth and he was having trouble getting it off, making her laugh out aloud. "Glad to see I still make you laugh."

"Sorry, sorry." She waved him off, actually happy to see some of the old Jaune remained.

They arrived at a hilly area, were many stones popped from the ground between the trees, and they started grabbing everything, filling a bag quite quickly. Yang had to admit she was utterly curious as to what they'd do with it, but Jaune assumed it would be used for the dinner before the festival, that was considered special and in many corners of Remnant the use of food gathered and hunted from the wild was traditional.

Thunder was heard, and as they stared up, storm clouds started covering the sky. Jaune patted her shoulder and made a signal for her to follow, and soon raindrops started falling on their heads. Jaune guided her towards a steep hill, but on the side, it had a cove, where they both took shelter from the storm as it started getting stronger. Luckily the cove protected them from the rain, and they observed as it poured and thundered.

"I hope the others are alright… thunder in a forest is bad." Jaune commented as he checked his scroll. "The signal is all messed up…"

"I'm sure they are fine. None of us are children anymore." Yang said, more in an attempt to reassure herself than him. Jaune sat with her over a rock, and relaxed a little. She stared at his profile, his eyes were closed, and he had a peaceful expression.

"No… we are not… But I'm glad we didn't change that much." He commented, and she gave a curious gaze towards him. Now his eyes were open, looking at the distance as rain fell, and thunder lightened the skies from time to time.

"That's why you still used the bunny hood? Don't get me wrong, but you'd look better in something else." She said and he shrugged. He never cared about fashion before, and apparently, he still didn't, but that bothered her for a reason. "Emotional value?"

"It's just…" He started, showing some frustration. "You know what was one thing I feared the most last year? That I'd lose who I am, that I'd become something I wouldn't like. The hood… it reminded me of the scrawny boy that wanted to protect people."

It was a fear Yang could understand. She reminded the first time she confronted Blake, and how angry she was, and how long it took for team RWBY to go back to their old ways. Jaune even shouted at them, reminded them that they were all alive and could forgive each other. She finally noticed how Jaune turned to be important for them when they needed the most.

"Jaune, I never thanked you for keeping an eye for my sister." She said, moving closer to him.

"You don't have to. I know you'd do the same for me. My sisters declared you an honorary Arc, after all." He said with a chuckle, and she shared the merriment. It was fun staying with the Arc sisters for a while, even if that meant dealing with Neo. Though Yang admitted the girl proved her loyalty to the family.

"Maybe they want to make me a real sister and marry us." Yang teased, and Jaune laughed, a little red on the face.

"I'd not put it beyond them. Yang…" She looked curious at him, then noticed something. His hand was intertwined with her artificial one, and she wondered if she did that or it was him, since one of the flaws of her prosthetic was she couldn't feel delicate touches like his. "I'm glad to be back at Beacon with you."

"I'm glad too." She answered, not sure what to think about, so she just squeezed his hand gently and laid her head on his shoulder, as they observed the rain. It felt nice, and just right, and for a moment they both forgot their pain and worry.

…

Sound of music…

Yang opened her eyes slowly and rubbed with the back of her left hand, and saw that the rain had stopped, a beautiful rainbow on the sky. She was still holding Jaune's hand, and he rested his head on top of hers. She enjoyed the moment, but noticed her scroll was ringing, the source of the music, and she took it, making sure to not wake Jaune.

"Hello?"

" _Yang? Are you two alright?_ " It was ruby's voice, and the brawler gave a small sigh of relieve at hearing her voice.

"We're fine, baby sis. We found a place to hid from the rain. How about you guys?"

" _Neo and I hid under her umbrella… I can't believe it actually works as an umbrella… We were lucky we were down a valley, so no lightning. The others are fine too, and we're coming back to the EP_." She said, meaning the extraction point. Yang thought, for a moment, she'd delay the most she could, but she wasn't in the mood of walking back to Beacon.

"We're going back now." She informed and ended the call, then she smirked and kissed Jaune's cheek, the movement of her head making him wake up. "Come on, time to go back."

"Alright, alright." He said as he noticed their hands, and slowly let go of her. Somehow, yang felt a little disappointed, but smiled as he offered to help her stand up, which she did. After patting her butt clean, she turned to see the rock they sat upon. It was a weird rock, long and cylindrical with rounded sides, with a grey hue but had golden veins. "Did you like it?"

"Eh? Oh, it's pretty, but a rock this size…" She said as she touched it. Surprisingly, it moved with easy. Yang tilted her head and lifted it, and despite her unnatural strength, it still felt too light for a common rock. "Uh. I think I'm taking it."

"Might be a dragon's egg." Jaune said with a smirk, and Yang gave a curious gaze towards him. "My grandma said that on the past, dragons lived in remote places before the Grimm came, and that many eggs were left behind, and people would hatch them. Many legends talk about those."

"Well, I'm not cleaning its poop." She said and Jaune laughed, she felt her heart growing with happiness as most people didn't laugh at her jokes. "Well, whatever it is, it will become a nice decoration."

"Or another trap for someone to trip on." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"You tripped on my bra. It was hardly a trap." He groaned and blushed, making her laugh aloud once more as they walked back to the others.

"You're lucky I like you, Yang, or I'd had my revenge long ago. And growing up with seven sisters, I know how to exact revenge." He said with a threatening face that just made Yang laugh again, but deep down, something else was on her mind;

 _I like you, Yang…_

…

"You're impossible. I always worried about Ruby bringing random stuff she found around to our room, but aside those stray dogs and cats…" Weiss started.

"That I found homes for all of them in a week, thank you." Ruby added.

"Which I praise you for it…" Ruby smiled happily, while Weiss continue. "But this… what's this again?"

"Jaune says it's a dragon egg." Yang said, and that immediately got Nora and Ruby excited, while Weiss scoffed at the idea and stared angrily at Jaune.

"I said it might be, if you believe in the old legends… and honestly, after all the Maidens and Wizard stuff… Can you say that's impossible?" The knight asked, and Weiss was about to answer back but she had to admit that wasn't outside the realm of possible.

"What we would even do with a dragon?" The heiress questioned.

"EVERYTHING!" Nora and Ruby said at the same time, rather evilly, and fist-bumped.

"Ruby, no being evil!" Yang warned.

"Same for you, Nora, or no more pancakes." Ren added, and the ginger girl jumped on his leg, wrapping herself on it.

"No, Renny! Nora will be good, do not take Nora's pancakes!" She begged, causing a few chuckles.

"You can't take my cookies if I have a dragon. Dragon wins everything." Ruby said simply.

"She does have a point." Blake offered, making Weiss almost reach a breakdown.

"Fine! Just clean this thing! I don't want forest dirt on our dorm!"

…

"I meant clean it BEFORE bringing it in!" Weiss protested as Yang put the object they found inside their shared bathroom, ignoring the heiress.

"Hey, I won't go around trying to find a rose right now at night. I don't want to hear the headmistress complain about me wandering Beacon again. Besides, I'll clean it while I take my own bath. It's a win-win situation." Yang explained and Weiss decided it was not worth the fight.

"Just don't use all the hot water this time. I do want a bath too." Blake said from her bed, while she read another one of her books.

"Sure thing, kitty. Tell Jaune to wait for us for dinner." She said as she entered the bathroom.

Tossing away her clothes, she put the rock inside the tube and turned the shower own, and warm water started to wash the dirt from her and the 'egg'. She started to clean it, removing the greyish dirty to reveal an ivory color and the bright golden veins on it. It would please Weiss, she believed, at least as far as esthetics could go.

As she washed herself and the rock, her mind drifted back to when she met Jaune again after the Fall. She grabbed him by his collar and threatened him because he 'took' her baby sister in that trip to Mistral and promised to punch him. He simple smiled and celebrated she was fine, and had a new arm, then…

"He cried… he cried while thanking the heavens I was alright." She murmured towards the 'egg' and touched it with her forehead. "He was happy I was there… He made me cry, do you believe it? He also didn't treat my arm as a taboo. Heavens, why am I being so sappy? And why I'm talking to you?"

She laughed a little and get out of the bath, drying herself and the egg, and put her underwear and fixed her hair in a ponytail. She walked outside and hummed, putting the rock in the ground between the bunker beds, before turning and seeing Weiss staring at her in shocked indignation, Ruby hiding her face and Blake smirking.

"What?" She asked as she noticed Jaune and Neo were in the room, the smaller girl taking pictures and the boy facing the wall, ears and neck completely red. She blinked and then laughed a little. "You girls should've warned me. Come on, Jauney, it's not like you never saw me in a bikini."

"T-there's a difference between you wanting to show and t-this…" He said as he moved towards the door, trying to not peek. Yang laughed again then turned to Neo. "If I see pictures making the rounds, I'll make you suffer, Jaune's sister or not."

The ice-cream themed girl just shrugged and blew a kiss, then waved and helped Jaune off the door. Yang put some casual clothes while Weiss yelled at her about indecent exposure and be more aware of her surroundings, but the blonde ignored it. After an hour, they all bathed and decided to go have dinner…

Ignoring the small glow the rock Yang brought was giving.

…

"What is wrong with you?!" Weiss screeched as they returned to their room, and started preparing for sleep. Yang gave her a curious gaze, as if asking her for explanation. "You were unusually vicious in your teasing tonight, especially towards Arc. I was sure he would faint with all the blood going towards his head!"

"I'd be more worried with the blood going somewhere else, considering all the peeks you allowed him to take of your… bigger assets." Blake deadpanned as she laid on her bed and grabbed a book. _Ninjas of Love vs Gladiators of Lust_.

"Ugh… you know, those are the times I wish Nora hadn't explained to me what innuendo is." Ruby complained as she jumped on her own bed. "Really, I'm not sure if you're angry at him or if you are happy with him. Just don't break him, he still is my second BFF."

"Come on, I was just having fun with him! You must admit it was hilarious!" The brawler defended herself.

"No." Weiss stated as a matter of fact. "Especially when you did that horrible pun about sausages and he dropped his fork on his plate, making some sauce spill on your chest and you asked if he wanted to lick it! That was… what's the best word?"

"Immoral? Indecent? Over the top?" Blake offered.

"All of them! I expected you to have grew up after all that happened to us! Today was like we were back to the first days of Beacon!" The heiress complained, and Yang suddenly changed her posture, a small smile but a sad expression on her face.

"I wish…" She said almost in a whisper, then she removed her bionic arm, put it in the charging station and jumped on her bed. "Sometimes, I wonder how we would be now if… If Salem didn't happen… But!" She then turned back cheerfully. "No point thinking about it, right? Honestly, we have two years to act like schoolgirls, and I'll make it the best two years of my life!"

"Well, that I can agree with." Ruby said and yawned. "After all, even if we could be licensed Huntress by now, we chose to finish Beacon so we can leave here with good memories. But you can give Jaune's a rest."

"Fine, fine. It's just… he's so teasable!" Yang said with a pout.

"That's because that dunce is too good hearted for it. But unless you're trying to seduce him, cut it." Weiss finished as she got under her sheets.

"Yeah, yeah. Damn, tonight will be one of those 'too cool for sheets only but too hot for blankets', and I hate those…" Yang said as she turned the light off.

…

Ruby woke up and stretched, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands. She sat up and noticed sunlight coming from behind the curtains, so she decided to get ready for breakfast, and jumped down her bunker, only to hear a cracking sound and feeling something under her feet. looking down she saw several pieces of some hard material, almost like ceramics, and it was white on one side and like a marble with golden veins on the other. She saw that Yang's 'rock' had opened like… like…

"An egg? Does that mean Jaune's tale was real?"… … … "OH MY GOSH! Girls, we might have a dragon!"

"Bwaah!" Weiss shouted and sat, then she fell of the bed as she readied for battle, grabbing a pen like a knife. "Where it is?! Call Goodwitch!"

"It's too early for this shit…" Blake complained as she sat on her bed slowly. "Ruby, we don't have a dragon, or else the dorm would be trashed."

"But look! It was an egg!" Ruby said as she pointed to the cited egg, and Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't mean it was a dragon's egg. But whatever it was, we better find it soon. Xiao Long!" Weiss called for the blonde, but she wasn't in her bed, so she checked the bathroom, but nothing. "Where's she?"

"Girls, look." Blake called and they saw something forced their door from inside, leaving big scratch marks on the lock.

"Oh no! Maybe the dragon kidnapped Yang and took her to his lair! We need Jaune!" Ruby said and Weiss and Blake had to do a double take.

"Jaune? Why Jaune?" Weiss asked and Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Duh! He's a knight, and knights rescue people from dragons! You never read a fairy tale before?"

"You know, I'd say that's absurd, but…" Weiss affirmed remembering about the Seasonal Maidens. "But we could use team JNPR's help anyway"

The trio walked to the corridor, and were about to knock at the door when they noticed it was slightly open, and had the same scratch marks that theirs had, but on the outside. The three girls readied themselves, and Ruby opened the door in on quick movement, making it slam against the wall and waking part of the occupants.

"Gah! It's the Vikings! Run for the hills!" Nora shouted as she jumped on Ren's bed… on Ren, to be exactly. He groaned and sat, trying to calm Nora down. Neo stared daggers at the girls, then turned back to her bed and tried to return to sleep.

"Come on, guys! Yang's missing!" Ruby shouted, getting some reaction from them.

"Ruby, I'm not missing, I'm just trying to sleep." Came the lazy voice of Yang… in Jaune's bed… with Jaune. The six others, even Neo, turned slowly towards her. She was cuddling with Jaune, as the little spoon, while he had his arms around her chest. Neo immediately took her scroll out for some blackmail pictures, while the others wondered what was happening.

"Yang… why are you sleeping with Jaune?" Ruby asked, and the blonde groaned and sat on the bed.

"I'm not… wait…" She then noticed she indeed was in Jaune's bed, with him on it. The first feeling was of sadness for leaving the warmth of his embrace. The second was her face turning head and she jumped out of the bed. "What the hell? Jaune!"

"Wha…" He said as he sat on his bed. "I had a weird dream… I was married to Yang and we had three kids… Yang? Ruby? What are you doing here?"

"The rock you found on the forest was an egg and it hatched and I was like 'we got a dragon!' Then I noticed Yang was missing and we come to ask for help, but Yang is here and now we need to find the dragon!" Ruby said in one single breath.

"Wait, let's go back a minute… what was that about a dragon?" Yang asked as she rubbed her forehead with her hand.

"She'd be talking about me."

They all turned to the source of the voice. Sitting on one of the tables was a girl apparently eight years old, with milky skin, shining golden hair, curly and cut short, a single knife-like horn coming from beneath the hair, golden scales covering her feet and forearms, and a pair of cat-like lilac eyes with blue edges. She looked a little annoyed, and was naked. Neo was the only one that reacted, by taking pictures.

"Who… who are you?" Jaune asked, hands covering his eyes.

"I'm your daughter."


	2. So Much Ado

"Jaune! How could you hide from us you have a daughter!?" Ruby screeched, pointing an accusatory finger at the boy. He didn't saw it though, as he was too busy covering his eyes to not see the naked girl sat at their study desks.

"What? I didn't hide anything! I never knew of this girl! And she's too old to possible me my daughter!"

"You almost sound like you could have a daughter at all." Weiss scoffed, then there was a long silence. "Oh. My. God! You… you…. You pervert!"

"Hey! I was fifteen! And we used protection! And my sex life is not the point! Can someone give the girl some clothes?!" Jaune shouted back, and Blake sighed and grabbed one of Nora's pink shirts and pout on the girl, that didn't offer much resistance. She had a long and thin tail, covered in golden scales, and a pair of bat-like wings, forcing her to open slits on the t-shit so she could spread them.

"You know, we can just ask her who she is." Blake affirmed, as the girl dropped from the desk and walked towards the middle of the room.

"I'm those two's daughter." The girl affirmed as she pointed to Yang and Jaune, and both stared at each other, blushed and stared back at the girl in shock.

"I don't remember Yang being pregnant, or meeting Jaune before…" Ruby said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Because I was never pregnant! Alright, let's all calm down. There's a perfect logical explanation for all of this." Yang affirmed, and the dragon girl sighed.

"The blonde ones found my egg and their Aura resonated with me, making me hatch. It's quite simple, actually." She explained, and while the explanation made sense and all, they still couldn't believe it.

"But… I… Jaune! Help!" Yang said and he groaned and sat up.

"Look, we just need to calm down. Instead of trying to solve this by ourselves, let's call Ms. Goodwitch and talk with her. I'm sure she will have an explanation for this." Jaune said as he stared at the girl, curious about her, but also feeling some sort of connection to her. "Say, what's your name?"

"I don't have one, dumb dad. I was born just a few hours ago, and then proceeded to take dumb mama to your nest so you two can mate." The dragon girl said, and everyone nodded for a brief moment.

"Wait… WHAT?!" Was the general reaction, except Neo, that rolled on the floor laughing silently.

"What? They do want to mate, I was just helping." She affirmed, and Jaune and Yang stared at each other, then blushed, then she punched him and he spun and fell on his bed. "Human mating rituals are weird…"

"Jaune!" yang shouted as she helped him out. "I'm sorry! It was a reflex!"

"Damn it, you still punch like a truck!" he complained as she checked his face, a little blush on her cheeks. She'd be lying if the thought didn't cross her head once or twice, but she was sure Jaune probably thought of her too.

"I'm sorry! Besides, your Aura was enough to protect you! You know how much you have!" She protested back.

"And he even proves what they say about guys with big Auras." Nora commented off-hand, making everyone turn at her in shocked surprise. "What? I walked into him a few times and couldn't help but see it. It's like…" She made a measurement with her hands, and several faces turned bright red, while Neo kept in her silent laugh.

"Don't you dare to ask more." Weiss hissed at Blake, that was about to ask something but shut it up. "Alright, let's calm down and forget all about this 'mating thing'!"

"Oh, it's not mating season?" The girl wondered, and the heiress gritted her teeth.

"No one is going to mate! And can we stop with this talk? We need to talk about the dragon in the room!" She demanded.

"I think the term for young dragons is dragonet or dragolet." Ren offered, and the heiress facepalmed.

"I'm not talking technicalities here! She looks like no older than eight! And she believes those two stupid blondes are her parents! What we will do about this?!" She screeched.

"Well, she does believe Jaune and Yang are her parents, and I can see the family resemblance, so why should we get involved?" Blake asked, and Yang made a betrayed expression.

"Et tu, partner of mine? And here I was thinking of inviting you to be the godmother!"

"On the other hand, we are pretty much family." Blake quickly amended.

"She's so pretty!" Ruby said as she put the girl in a hug, while the dragonet wailed her arms and legs. "I'm an auntie! I'm so happy! Neo! We're aunties!" Neo simply shrugged it off.

"Alright… alright…" Jaune said as he calmed down a little. "let's go step by step here… What's your name?" He asked the struggling dragonet, that calmed down and spend some time thinking.

"My name is… I don't have one." She said after a time, making everyone groan a little over the anticlimactic 'reveal'.

"Ryuuko." They all turned in surprise at Yang, that shifted a little uncomfortable under their gaze. "What? I like this name…"

"I think it fits her right." Jaune offered, and the girl give it some thought.

"It could've being worse, I guess." Ryuuko said as she escaped Ruby's grasp. "I'm angry, by the way. It's a parents' job to feed their offspring."

"I'm starting to think she have some Weiss on her." Blake affirmed, and the heiress scoffed.

"We still have classes too… and I don't think we should let word go around that a dragonet is living in our room." Jaune wondered. "And I'm not sure we should leave her alone."

"We should make sure the staff don't discover her. At least until we know more about her." Ren suggested.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want them to take her as a study subject." Jaune agreed.

"I don't think any of the staff would treat a little girl as a test subject." Weiss affirmed.

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you, Bart." Peach said as the staff was reunited in their meeting room.

"Thank you, Peach. Someone might be talking about me." Oobleck affirmed.

* * *

"Alright, alright. Here's the plan for today… Ryuuko, I need you to remain in this room for the time being. I'll come back with something for you to eat before we have classes. Then we'll meet again before lunch, but no one aside us can see you, alright?" Jaune said, and the girl eyed him distrustful.

"I don't see the point. I'm a dragon, ruler of the skies and land. People should be cowering in fear of me." She affirmed, and that sounded way too cute instead of menacing.

"Maybe if you eat enough meat." Nora chimed in, and the girls belly rumbled.

"Don't enable her!" Yang complained to the Valkyrie girl. "I'll get ready and bring out some food to you, but please be a nice dragon girl and stay in your dad's room."

"As long as I have food." Ryuuko said as she sat on Neo's bed. Yang sighed in relieve and left, and soon everyone started to get ready for school. She observed everyone with curious eyes, especially her parents, and a plan formed in her head.

* * *

"Ren and I will go to the library to see what we can find about dragons." Blake affirmed as they returned from lunch. Of course, Nora followed them, while the others returned to their dorms, carrying a bag of food for Ryuuko.

"You know, I'm really excited about being an aunt! I'll spoil my niece so much! And dad will be… no… he will be really mad when he heard you two have a daughter." Ruby affirmed, making Yang groan.

"We aren't telling dad until we decide how we want to deal with this mess. He is too hot-headed to deal with it in a reasonable way. And he would try to murder Jaune."

"But we didn't… you know… made her!" Jaune protested.

"Knowing dad, he would only hear Jaune, Yang, daughter and assume from there." Ruby explained as she patted his arm. "How about your mom?"

"I don't want to tell her for opposite reasons. She would love a granddaughter, she would try to make Yang and I be a thing. And my sisters would go to children's movie level of shenanigans to do so." Jaune sighed as he approached their rooms. As they walked, a group of students passed them worriedly.

"Have you heard? Someone said there's a Grimm flying around!" One of them said.

"Yeah, they said it is like a dragon or something!" another added, making the five friends stop on their tracks before rushing towards their rooms. Opening his door, Jaune noticed that their beds, blankets and mattresses were piled up like it was some kind of cove or nest, and he put his head inside, to not see anyone.

"She hasn't broken inside our room!" Yang came back worriedly. That was when she noticed the open windows. "Jaune!"

"Damn it!" He shouted as he noticed the windows, and started typing on his scroll to call for the others to find the fugitive girl. "I'll have a talk with her about Arcs and their promises!"

"I blame the Xiao Long side for the rebellion." Weiss added, and Yang growled at the heiress.

"Not now! She might be out there, afraid, scared and…" Neo tapped Yang's shoulder and showed her a text. "Or she might have stolen a whole roasted pig from the cafeteria while wearing a sheet over herself…"

"Sound like something you'd do, sis." Ruby teased and Yang growled again.

* * *

They found the girl soon enough, napping with the now ruined and dirt white sheet over her, on top of a rock while the sun heated her. The rests of the whole pig were scattered around, and it, for a moment, seemed the work of a dragon, but the lazy smile the girl had while napping broke the illusion soon.

"I can't believe this girl! She scared half Beacon shitless!" Yang complained as she power walked towards her. "And all so she could feast!"

"She eats a lot." Blake deadpanned as she started kicking the bones on the ground together.

"Come on, wake up, you little brat!" The brawler shouted and shook the girl, that slowly squirmed and stretched, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Mama?" She murmured, and Yang's lost a lot of steam when the girl said that. It did stir her motherly instincts, and the cuteness didn't help to.

"Ryuuko, why you left the room? Didn't your father asked you to stay?" Yang asked, her voice now carrying caring in its tone.

"I was bored… you took too long to come back…" The girl admitted, and the blonde woman stared at Jaune for help. She didn't have in her to chastise the dragonet.

"Ryuuko, we were worried about you. There's many people here with weapons that could hurt you, so when we asked you to stay in our room was because we want to protect you, you understand that?" He said, his tone even and commanding, but not aggressive. The girl stared at her feet but nodded. "You're and Arc, Ryuuko, and an Arc always uphold their word, even if it is just to follow your parents' requests. It's important, because our family are protectors of Remnant, and people trust us."

"Really?!" The girl asked, a little excited about this, and her tail swayed like that of a happy cat.

"Really. You want to be a protector of Remnant?" He asked with a smile, and the girl nodded frantically, so he patted her head. "So, from now one, you'll always fulfill your promises, right, little Arc girl?"

"I promise, papa." She said, and Yang couldn't help but envy how easy those two connected. For Jaune always had this big brother streak, now proving he also would make a good father.

"Alright, not wanting to ruin the moment, but I hear people coming!" Blake said as her cat ears flicked back and forth. A little panic settled on them, before Yang had an idea.

"Neo!"

* * *

Glynda walked with a few older students with her. The tales of a mysterious Grimm flying around bothered her to no end, because both options were rather troubling. One that Grimm had broken into Beacon, unlikely as it sounded, especially because Grimm wouldn't cover themselves with a sheet and steal a pig. The other and most likely was that some students decided to pray a prank and scare the staff.

She wouldn't have any of that.

As she scouted the gardens she saw the biggest troublemakers in all Beacon together, teams JNPR and RWBY. While they were all heroes in their own right, she wouldn't allow them to break any rules. She approached them to see them around a…

 _Was that statue always there_?

She approached the odd statue of a flying pig, while eyeing the nervous group of eight. At their feet was a pile of bones, probably pig bones by her experience. Everything was shady, the headmistress thought.

"Hey! Miss G! Nice day uh?" Yang prompted, clearly nervous, while the other shifted uncomfortable.

"Children. I suppose you all know of the last odd occurrence." She affirmed, not asked.

"Y-yeah! We even found what was left of the pig! But we saw none of whatever ate it! Nothing!" Ruby overly energetically affirmed, causing the experienced headmistress to know without a doubt they were hiding something that had eluded her… for now.

"Very well. It's clear whatever it was it wasn't a Grimm…" She deduced by the chewed bones. Grimm didn't eat anything aside people.

"Maybe it was a wild dog that happened to have a sheet on it." Ren suggested as stoic as ever.

"I never heard of a dog with wings and that moved like a monkey…" She affirmed.

"Isn't that a creature from a fairy tale?" Ruby asked as she titled her head. "The one with golden pavement?"

"All I do not want is a Wicked Witch around here." Goodwitch complained.

"Not wanting competition…" A first year dared to say, only to have the back of his head slapped by the headmistress.

"Let's keep searching. You also should keep looking and keep me informed." Glynda said to teams JNPR and RWBY. "And I hope you aren't hiding something of me. I'm still the headmistress, and I still can lash proper punishments." With that she walked away with the rest of the group, and once out of reach, the illusion braking away to reveal Ryuuko under eat.

"That's one scary lady. Is she a dragoness?" The small girl asked.

"No… I think?" Ruby said while Yang sighed.

"Come on, little lady. You already caused too much trouble and you need a bath." The brawler declared as she took the girl by hand and started dragging her back to their dorm.

"But I don't wanna!" Ryuuko protested, dragging her feet.

"Tough luck. Honestly, now I respect dad a little more, but I'm kinda glad he's not here. He'd just hose you clean."

"That was fun, most of times." Ruby chimed in.

"Meh. Dad would just jump on the mud with us." Jaune commented. "Then mom would hose us without warning. Which remind me… I'll have to call her sooner or later."

"Later! Ruby, don't say anything to dad. Both would come running making this mess… messier." Yang warned then she stared at Neo, who had her scroll on hand. "This includes you, midget." Neo blew a raspberry.

"Neo, we're serious here. Mom is great and all, but you saw what happens when she goes full mama bear." Jaune asked the girl and memories of the Arc matriarch defeating half a dozen big Grimm to protect her children was still engraved in Neo's mind. She nodded and they resumed walking, not noticing Neo's face clearly showing she fucked up.

* * *

"Stop struggling!"

Yang was having a hard time pushing Ryuuko on the bath, as the girl used her claws to stick to the walls and sink. The girl was incredible strong for her size, and the brawler didn't want to hurt her, but was growing angrier with each attempt. It was made harder as she wasn't wearing her prosthetic arm and had to deal with the girl single-handed.

"It's your fault for getting dirt! Now you need a bath!"

"No!" Was the answer that Yang got, and that was what pushed her to her limit.

"RYUUKO XIAO LONG!" She shouted as her eyes turned red and her hair flared up, scaring the little girl that coiled a little. Yang took a long deep breath and tried to calm herself down. She didn't want to be like that, and especially, if she was to play mother, she didn't want her relationship to turn strained as it was with Raven. "Ryuuko… you say I'm your mama, right?" The girl blinked twice, then gave a shy nod. "My mom, Summer, always told me a mother's job is doing what is best for their children even when they don't see it. I'm not trying to bother you, I'm trying to be sure nothing bad happens to you."

"With a bath?" Ryuuko questioned, eyeing the bath tub.

"Yes. Playing with dirty is mostly fine, but if you don't clean yourself, you might get sick, and I'd be sad if you got sick." Yang said, and Ryuuko finally ungripped of the wall.

"Alright…"

* * *

"Do you think Yang needs help?" Ren asked as Jaune helped him fix the beds in place.

"Well, she has her team there, and I'm sure not going inside the bath with Ryuuko. She's not a baby after all. I had a hard time convincing my sisters to sop when I was ten." Jaune answered to his friend.

"I don't see the trouble, Renny and I still bath together." Nora affirmed, causing Ren to sigh while Neo made obscene gestures and received a pillow on the face from Jaune.

"Have you thought of how to tell your mother?" Ren resumed the conversation.

"The truth is the only option. She'll love Ryuuko, but… I don't want to push her on mom, she raised eight children, and now that my dad is gone, I don't want to impose. But I also don't want to impose on Yang's family and I don't want to put her in an orphanage. Not after all Neo told me." Jaune said, and Neo hugged her legs. She was one of the unlucky kids that ended up in a bad orphanage, and was 'rescued' by Roman. She only experienced family love when Jaune's family rescued her after the Fall.

"Quite a pinch. I mean, Renny and I turned fine, but I know not everyone is lucky." Nora added, as Jaune moved to Neo and gave her a hug.

"So, we do have that week of spring break before the Festival, so I was thinking of bringing her home, maybe see if Yang wants to go with her father and talk about Ryuuko. Of course, you two are more than welcome to come." Jaune said and Ren nodded in acceptance, while Nora started beaming and talking about all they'd do. That was when the door opened and Yang came, hair wet and with Ryuuko under her arm. She didn't look happy. "Er…"

"I need help. She refused to take a bath at first, then she refused to leave after I convinced her to, then she made a mess with bubble soap, then she sprayed water on Weiss, then she dropped all her bath bombs and now my dorm is filled with foam… I want to be a good mother but I don't know how!" She shouted, and Jaune hurried to take Ryuuko and pass her to Neo, while he gave Yang a hug, and the girl finally relaxed a little.

"Hey, hey, you're not alone on this, alright? I'll help however I can." He whispered to her, and she nodded as she buried her face on his shoulder.

"Thank you… And we still need to go grab some food for her…" Yang said, and Jaune nodded. "Can I dry myself on your bathroom? And Maybe borrow some clothes… The others are trying to get rid of all the foam…"

"Sure thing… I'll go with you to grab some food. Then we'll sit down with Ryuuko and talk to her." Yang nodded and ended the hug, and moved to Jaune's closet and took a hoodie of his before entering the bathroom. He sighed and turned to Ryuuko, only to see her and Nora pestering Ren while Neo filmed everything.

* * *

"Tell me you were the energetic one that couldn't stay quiet when you were little…" Yang asked as she walked with Jaune from the mess hall, carrying food for everyone. "Because then I'd be sure it is not karma about how I behaved…"

"I had a rebel phase…" Jaune admitted, making his fellow blonde to stare at him doubtfully. "Hey, I did! I mean, I did come to Beacon with fake transcripts, didn't I?"

"That was more stupid than rebellious, Jauney." She teased, her mood improving a little. "Don't tell Ruby, but you actually earned a little of my respect with that."

"I'm worried what caused you to fully respect me." Jaune said playfully, and Yang smiled.

"Nothing that bad Jaune did… It's silly but… it was this." She suddenly held his hand with her bionic one, and the knight stared at this and looked back in confusion. "You never overreacted about my arm, nor you ever hesitated to touch it. Even ruby was geeking over it, and the others were all afraid to make a faux pass. Don't even start me with Blake."

"I won't then. I think I was just so happy to see you again to care… and you tried to murder me…" He teased, making her bump on him playfully.

"Sister's rights. Your sisters would understand."

"So… I was thinking… how about you invite your father to spend spring break back my home? We can talk with him and mom about our little lady." He said, and Yang flinched for a moment, her mechanical hand squeezing his a little too strong. "Ah! Alright! Bad idea! Crushing fingers!"

"What?" She then noticed what she was doing and let go of his hand. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Stupid fake arm! And here we were talking about…"

She was silenced when he took her hand again, and wrapped his fingers on her artificial ones, and smiled, that dumb smile she remembered from the first year, and suddenly she relaxed all at once.

"I'm glad you're here…" She said and moved closer. "I never thought we'd be all together when… well, you know…"

"I know…" He said, but she cursed when she saw his sad face. They weren't all together, after all. But before she could apologize he smiled at her. "I'm glad you're here too. I was afraid I was going to be the only one here… well, and Neo. She kinda have to, part of the deal to not let her go to jail."

"She's still a brat, even if she's not trying to kill us anymore." Yang answered, and soon they found themselves in front of JNPR's room. "I'm kind of afraid to see what's inside…"

"Come on, how bad can it be?" Jaune said as he opened the door.

Inside, they saw Nora was wrapped in blankets, while Weiss was using a ruler to threaten Neo, and Ren and Blake trying to pull Ryuuko from the roof, while Ruby tried to calm everyone down and failing. Yang punched Jaune's shoulder and he groaned. They entered and set the food on the table, and all of sudden everyone calmed down as the food smell filled the room.

"Honestly, Jaune, we can't leave the children alone for one second." Yang said in her best 'classic TV mom' impersonation.

"Indeed, it seems so, Yang. The neighbors might think we raised barbarians!" He answered doing a similar impersonation.

"Ha, ha." Blake answered as she grabbed her fried fish set. "Everything was fine until Neo there decided to use an illusion to create a cockroach. We just discovered our little dragon is afraid of bugs."

"Freaky little things with way too many legs…" Ryuuko said as she dropped from the ceiling and started eating.

"Nora?" Yang asked.

"She wanted to stomp the cockroach." Ren affirmed, and that was enough for the blondes. Nora always used all her power to accomplish anything, and that usually meant breaking something beyond repairs.

"So… how about spending spring break at my place?" Jaune suddenly said, and they all stopped eating to stare at him.

"All of us?" Weiss asked. She wasn't too keen to return home, knowing Winter would be too busy and she would be all alone in a big house, only with unknown servants to keep her company.

"All of you. You know mom and my sisters would love to. And we have our little lady here to introduce to the family." Jaune said as he pointed to Ryuuko, who tried to say something with her mouth full. Before they could ask what, Blake's ears twitched.

"Goodwitch!" She warned.

"Damn it! Neo, make an illusion!" Jaune asked, but the mute girl shook her head and made some signs with her hand. "Out of Aura? How? You just created a cockroach!" She pointed at Weiss, and the heiress scoffed.

"I might have hit her a few times." The white-haired girl admitted.

"Alright, you guys try to hide anything suspicious, including Ryuuko, Jaune and I will try to distract Miss G!" Yang declared as she pushed Jaune outside and closed the door before he could even question. They heard Glynda's stilts (really, it worked better than a bell collar) and suddenly Yang put her back on the wall and pulled Jaune close, and he had to put his hands on the wall, by her head's side to not collide with her. "Follow my lead!"

"Your lead to do hmph!"

She grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss. At first, it was just lips touching, but soon they both relaxed and hugged, and the kiss started to get heated. Neither knew what overtook them, but it felt just right, and the feeling too good to just stop. They only stopped when they heard coughing, and separated a little breathless to see Goodwitch staring disapprovingly.

"Oh… er… hey?" Jaune spoke nervously, while Yang just avoided staring at the headmistress at all.

"Public displays of affection are allowed with moderation, Mr. Arc. While I'm sure glad you and Ms. Xiao Long started a relationship, one that I believe will benefit you both, I ask to avoid such… affectionate display in public." She affirmed, and both stared at each other and at her in surprise. Did she just insinuated she approved of their 'relationship'? "Now, I heard complains about noise, and I'm here to verify it."

"Noise? What noise?" Yang tried, but the headmistress just eyed her into submission.

"Mr. Arc, open your door, please." She ordered, and he gulped and slowly as possible he opened it. To his surprise, everything seemed in order, and Ryuuko was nowhere to be seem. The headmistress checked the closets, bathroom and under the bed and found nothing unusual. "It seems nothing suspicious is here… But please, try to be quieter. People thought someone was being murdered here."

The stare Neo and Weiss traded told the others something like that almost happened. After a moment, Glynda left, and after making sure she wasn't waiting to bust them, Jaune and Yang turned to the others.

"So… where's our daughter?" Yang asked, and Blake opened the window and the girl returned.

"It was cold there! And I hope no one ate my food!" She threatened, and then everyone left out a relieved breath.

* * *

"And one more day gone!" Ruby cheered after the long class with Oobleck the next day. "Two more days, then spring break and finally the Festival!"

"You tell me! I just want to relax a little. I'm glad we'll spend the spring week at Jaune-Jaune's house. It's great and they have a lake!" Nora added.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll call mom after lunch to tell her we all are coming. Have you girls told your father?" Jaune asked Yang and Ruby

"I'm just deciding if I should tell him about Ryuuko now or there. I can't just call him and say, 'guess who's a grandad?' after all." Yang replied.

"Well, better sooner than later. I'd rather know what mom would do if she learned about her granddaughter by another person." Neo almost fell down after that affirmation, but waved them off when they stared at her. They passed first by the mess hall to get food and returned to their dorm, and Jaune opened the door, only to close it soon after and turn back to the group. "Neo!"

"Jaune, what happened?" Ruby asked worriedly, while the multi-colored girl hid behind Yang.

"Nothing yet… But I think someone might have jumped the gun." He affirmed as he eyed Neo again, and she just used her illusion powers to disappear. "Little…"

"Jaune, you're making me nervous…what happened?" Yang asked, and the boy took a deep breath and opened the door.

Inside, a middle-aged woman with long blonde hair, wearing a blue dress sat at one of the beds, with Ryuuko on her lap, talking happily with each other. The woman stopped talking and cast her deep green eyes on the people at the door.

"Jaune… why you haven't told me before I had such lovely granddaughter?"

* * *

 **A.N.: Yep, mama Arc is here.**

 **I rewrote this chapter twice because it was getting more on the emotional side than the fun side, so that's why it took so long. I don't want to spend too much time with Jaune and Yang 'will they, won't they' stuff, so things will hit a higher gear sooner than later.**

 **And I still haven't added Taiyang to the mix. :3**


	3. Grandmothers

"Jaune… why you haven't told me before I had such lovely granddaughter?"

It was a tricky question with no right answers, Jaune knew that. His mother was good in doing such things, and she wouldn't allow him time to think. He just sighed deeply, entered the room and walked towards them, observing how Ryuuko was already comfy on his mother's lap. He should've know his mother would love his daughter immediately, though more pressing questions ran through his mind.

"Ryuuko, haven't I told you to not open the door for strangers?" Jaune questioned the dragon girl, that blinked and tilted her head.

"But she smells like you, so I knew she was family and family aren't strangers." She justified her actions without hesitation, making Jaune sigh a little.

"I suppose, but she could've be tricking you. We don't want anything bad happening to you." He affirmed, and the girl nodded in agreement. So, with that done, he turned to his mother. "I was going to tell you today, as we were planning to go home for the spring break… all of us, I mean."

"Is that so?" She inquired, and their eyes met. Her gaze was unavoidable, and she could break a grown man into submission with it if she so wanted, but seeing her son's eyes, she conceded. "Very well, now everyone, line up."

Even team RWBY lined, as Sarah's voice while gentle carried the commanding tone of an experienced mother of nine and a regal quality that compelled people to obey her orders. She smiled satisfied over the obedience, and stood up with Ryuuko by her side, walking towards the beginning of the line and staring at Jaune, as if evaluating him.

"How are you?" She asked, a loaded question that Jaune knew what meant.

"I'm fine. Trying to remember the good memories and not the bad ones." He answered, and Sarah smiled and gently caressed his cheek with her hand, before moving to Nora.

"You aren't giving Ren too much trouble, are you? Remember he's not just your best friend, but your beloved, so you need to support him too."

"Yes, mama Arc." Nora said with an unusual sheepish grin on her face. Even the energetic girl had no power to go against that woman. Sarah smiled and moved to Neo.

"You're being a good girl, right?" Neo nodded. "You're not giving your brother a hard time, are you?" She shook her head, but under Sarah's steel gaze she made a gesture meaning a little. "He's family, and family stand together. I know you might not be used to it, but you can always count on your big brother." Neo's answer was hugging Sarah tightly. The petite girl never really had a family with Roman, and she never really experienced happiness until the Arcs took her in and adopted her. Neo was pretty broken when they found her, and was still a work in progress for them, and some of her nastiest quirks were still being ironed out. "You don't have to be afraid anymore, Neo. You're an Arc, and we'll help you." It took a few moments before Sarah was able to end the hug with Neo and moved to Ren. "Don't dot Nora too much. She needs a little discipline."

"Of course, ma'am." He answered politely, and Sarah patted his shoulder before moving to Ruby.

"My gosh, you're the split image of your mother… Keeping the good work?"

"Yep! I'll be an amazing Huntress and protect everyone!" Ruby chirped happily, but she stared at her feet a little. "So, no one have to get hurt…"

"I'll be counting on you." Sarah said reassuringly, and Ruby smiled back at her. The Arc mother turned then to Weiss. "You kept contact with your family?"

"Yes, Mrs. Arc. Things have improved between me and my mother and brother. Winter is busy being headmistress of Atlas Academy, but we keep in touch." The heiress affirmed in a polite but clearly trained tone.

"Do not be a stranger to them, Weiss. Remember that the only problem you can't solve is the one you don't engage." Sarah counseled and Weiss gave a small curtsy in agreement. "How about you, Blake? Still carrying the world on your back?"

"I learned my lesson back with the White Fang. Now I just want to do what I can." Blake justified, and Sarah petted her head between her ears, causing the Faunus girl to blush. And finally, she moved to Yang, who shuffled nervous under the older woman's gaze.

"Do your parents know?" Was the question directed to her, and that made the brawler cringe, what did not pass unperceived by the Arc mother. "You'll call them."

"I'll call dad! I just not sure yet what to say… He always told me to not go around making children with random boys but I doubt he was speaking of this!" She frantically talked before Sarah but a gentle finger on the blonde girl's lips, silencing her.

"Jaune, Yang and Ryuuko, stay here with me. The rest of you please give us some time to talk. And no eavesdropping, including Faunus senses. I'll know." Sarah affirmed, and the others left soon after, well aware she would know. Affirmed Ruby closed the door (giving a small supportive wave to the blondes), Sarah turned to the remaining ones. "Sit." They followed her order and sat at Jaune's bed, with Ryuuko between them. The dragonet was the only one calm about all this.

"Mom, before you started, both of us are well aware of the difficult of raising a child. We weren't going to hid her and do all by ourselves until graduation, we were just… wrapping our minds on what happened." Jaune said, but Sarah held an emotionless face, as if analyzing them.

"And what exactly happened?" She demanded to know, and the trio explained as best as they could about it. Being a mother of nine gave Sarah enough experience to understand what they were trying to convey.

"…and then you came here." Yang finished the tale, and Sarah waved to Ryuuko to come to her, which the dragonet complied.

"It's interesting, isn't it?" Sarah mused as she put the small girl on her lap and petted her, causing the girl to smile and make a pleased sound. "For human society, neither of you have any obligation to this child, yet neither of you want to just 'pass' her to others. I wonder why's that."

"She's my responsibility. I found her egg and brought it here." Yang said firmly, but a bit of anger sipping on her voice. "Being family is more than just blood relations, and I won't abandon her so I can do whatever I please."

"Whatever you please…" Sarah gave this idea some thought before turning to Jaune, waiting for his reason.

"I feel like she's family. I don't know if this is a dragon's power or not, but all I see is a small girl that's family." Jaune answered, and Sarah nodded.

"Summer treated me like her real daughter, even if I wasn't. I don't see why I shouldn't treat Ryuuko the same." Yang added, and Sarah once again nodded.

"Very well. I'll talk with Glynda AND Raven." Sarah affirmed, causing Yang eyes to turn red, but it did not affect Sarah. "You will call your father and explain this situation to him, then we'll talk more about what to do from now on."

"But…" Yang challenged, but the glare those green eyes gave her open no space for negotiation.

"I know how you feel, Yang. But this isn't about you, is it?" Sarah affirmed, and Yang calmed down as she stared at Ryuuko. No, it wasn't about her, after all. "Good!" Sarah suddenly chirped up and clapped. "You two get your daughter and go show her Beacon. I'll make sure Glynda understand the situation. And I hope you call your dad TODAY."

"Yeah… I'll do that." Yang said, and then took Ryuuko by hand. "Come on, you still need to eat."

"Fine. I hope you can tell me more stories later, grandma!" The girl said as they left, and Sarah left a small sigh. Kids were easy to handle, but grown-up women would be difficult.

* * *

"They did WHAT?" Glynda shouted as she stood up and slammed her hands on her table. Sarah rolled her eyes while Raven grunted. The Branwen woman was now the new combat instructor for Beacon, after her clan was slain fighting Salem, so with nowhere to go, she took the job. Of course, things with her daughter were far from being solved.

"Why I'm even here? Yang wants nothing to do with me." Raven questioned.

"Calm down you two. I plan to assume my granddaughter's upbringing until Jaune and Yang are old enough to actually be parents… maybe in ten years or so. I'm just informing you both as interested parties." Sarah explained.

"Again, what that have to do with me? Yang was very clear she doesn't consider me family." Raven repeated herself, while Sarah rolled her eyes. "Well, excuse me if I think not every woman us a fucking mother hen, including the sheer numbers of offspring. You never heard of contraceptives, have you?"

"At least I'm not giving up on my family because it damps my style." Sarah retorted, and sparks flew between both of them. Glynda slapped her weapon on the table and made them both stare at her.

"Stop it, you two. We should be the mature ones in all this! For heaven's sake! A child is already a serious matter, and you tell me she is a dragon child that got attached to Mr. Arc and Ms. Xiao Long! And that she's walking around Beacon without adult supervision? Raven, you go track them down and keep an eye on them, I don't want problems. Sarah, you and I will search Ozpin's files about this issue. I don't want any surprise like doomsday prophecies."

"Maybe we'll discover Jaune have to marry Yang now." Sarah suggested.

"That would be the dumbest thing ever." Raven answered.

"Are you saying my son is not good enough to your daughter?" Sarah challenged back.

"How you even came to this conclusion? But yes!" Sparks flew between them again, and Glynda groaned as she rested her face on her hands.

* * *

"You know, delaying it won't do any good." Weiss suggested as they walked around Beacon's gardens, some students curiously staring at the dragonet. Yang stared at her scroll and sighed, grapping it tight on her hands.

"I know, but what I should say to him? I can't just go spurting anything that comes to my mind!"

"You can just say 'guess who's a grandad?!' and be done with it." Nora suggested with her usual smirk, and Yang blinked at her. "What? It's true. You can't go wrong with the truth."

"I think you shouldn't be so blunt about it." Blake suggested.

"Gee, ya think, Blakey? I say that to dad and he will come roaring and attempt to murder Jaune, who haven't touched me!" Yang affirmed.

"Well, at least he does have a way with children." Blake said as they saw Jaune pleading with Ryuuko for her to come down of a tree, while the girl just kept tossing acorns at him. "My dad would've cut the tree down by now."

"Mine most likely would've climbed with me. Oh, wait, Jaune's climbing the tree." Yang affirmed as they saw the blonde boy doing so, while Neo filmed everything and Ruby cheered on. "He got better on that regard. He did improve a lot since we first met him."

"Well, he's vomit-boy no more." Blake suggested.

"RYUUKO, DON'T EAT THE CICADAS! GAH STOP CLAWING ME, YOU'RE NOT A CAT!" Then he fell down on the ground, and Ryuuko jumped on top of him, landing her feet hard on his guts. "Why…"

"Maybe a little bit still." Yang said as she laughed aloud until her daughter rushed towards her and handed her something. "What is this?"

"Gift!" Ryuuko affirmed simply, and Yang took the object on her hand. A big acorn shaped roughly like a heart. Yang couldn't help but smile and pet the small girl, that seemingly enjoyed it.

"You didn't have to, sweetie. I'll cherish it." Ryuuko smiled and nodded happily, before running away to somewhere, while Jaune chased after her. "I'm glad Jaune have experience with children."

"Didn't you help raising Ruby?" Weiss asked as she saw Ruby joined Ryuuko in jumping on Jaune and tickling him on the ground. "Which explains so much…"

"Yes, but dad was there too, and it wasn't easy, especially after Summer's death. I'm glad Jaune is in this with me." Yang said as she laughed when Jaune grabbed Ryuuko under his arm and she struggled to get free and bit his arm, making him flail with her attached. "I think this won't be so bad."

"Well, she at least doesn't have to wear diapers. But she still will need to go to school, doctors, vaccines…" Nora started listing, and Yang's face started paling as the list kept growing and growing. "…and then she starts dating!"

Then they saw Ryuuko flying in the air, out of reach from Jaune as he tried to negotiate for her to come down. They spent a few moments before the girl suddenly flew always, and they all chased after her, only to see her landing behind the fountain in the main entrance. The group stopped when they saw the dragonet in front of Raven, and both were locked in what appeared to be a staring contest. It ended when Raven sighed and petted the girl, prompting Ryuuko to smile.

"Ryuuko, come here." Yang ordered, a little annoyed about the scene. The girl turned and moved to her mother.

"Who's she, mama? She smells like you, so she's family?" Ryuuko questioned, and Yang gave the black-haired woman an angry stare.

"No, Ryuuko. She is not family." Yang retorted, but got no response from Raven. "What you want, Prof. Branwen?"

"The headmistress asked me to keep an eye on you all." She answered, and that made Yang angrier.

"So that's what needs for you to take an interest." The brawler growled at her, surprising her friends as she had at least being civil with the teacher since classes started back again. Jaune even put a hand on her shoulder but she swayed him away. "We don't need you."

With that said Yang grabbed Ryuuko by her hand and stormed away, fuming. She power walked towards the dorm building, scaring any student who dared to stand on her way, ignoring everyone and everything until she stopped in front of her room and finally remembered to breath. She took a deep sigh and rested her forehead on her door.

"What am I doing?"

"That… is… a good… question…" She turned to see Jaune also recovering his breath, hands on his knees. "Ryuuko, are you alright?"

"My arm hurts…" She lamented, and Yang finally noticed what she had done and let go of her daughter's hand, before kneeling and checking her.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Yang apologized profusely, but Ryuuko just stared at her feet, making the brawler's feel worse. Jaune noticed this and put a hand on each girl's shoulder. "Come on, let's talk inside."

* * *

"This could've gone better." Weiss commented after the three blondes left. Raven gave a long sigh and they turned to her.

"I knew this was a bad idea. She's taking this mother role too seriously." She affirmed, and Ruby moved in front of her, making the woman cringe a little, expecting a sermon from the young girl.

"You should talk to her. Make amends, you know?"

"I've talked to her already, she knows why I did what I did." Raven answered, but Ruby shook her head.

"She does know why. But you haven't opened your heart to her yet, she doesn't know how you really feel. All she sees is a cold woman who doesn´t want to be her mother." Raven shook her head and crossed her arm in front of her.

"Have you ever thought I might not want to?"

"Dad told us when you left it felt out of nowhere. And you gave birth to Yang, so why have her in the first place if you never wanted to be a mother?" Ruby questioned, and Raven could see Summer in front of her, making the same questions year before. "You told us you left so you could fight Salem your own way. It sounds to me you wanted to protect us, in your own way… the wrong way, but still."

Raven groaned a little. So much like Summer despite the little time her friend had to raise that child. Apparently, genetics was strong on this one, while Yang and she had so little to do with each other. Yet those silver eyes were piercing her through, making Raven just groan a little. She just hoped she didn't had the power to convince others as much as Summer had.

"Tell Yang I don't want to be a problem." Raven summarized and left, while the other observed her for a while.

"And I thought I had family problems." Weiss finally commented. "We should go check the others."

"Oh, we should bring food too! Pancakes!" Nora suggested.

"I think we are forbidden from the kitchen." Ren said, remembering the last time they allowed them to cook and the week worth of cleaning duty.

"We can always ask for deliver." Blake suggested.

* * *

"She fell sleep as soon as her head hit the bed." Jaune said in a soft voice as he sat on Neo's bed with Yang, observing the sleeping girl that made a 'blanket burrito' for herself. Yang smiled weakly and nodded. "Come on, she already forgave you."

"I shouldn't have hurt her to begin with. I should've be the one protecting her."

"It happens. Dad always said sometimes parents do mistakes, mostly trying to do the right thing." Jaune tried to comfort her, but wasn't working.

"I wasn't trying to do the right thing! I was trying… I wasn't thinking, I was just angry! Heavens! And I thought I learned my lesson about reeling my temper in." She said as she stared at her bionic hand.

"We're human, Yang. We're not machines that always do what's predictable. Damn, look at my mom simple popping here! And you don't need to worry, I'll be here to help you and point the mistakes, as I hope you'll do the same to me." Yang simply rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mom… Raven still pisses me off. If I think of why she left in cold, logic manner, it does makes sense, yet I can't accept it. I look at this little girl and can't think of simply leaving her, for whenever reason." Jaune hugged Yang gently, and she stiffed first before finally relaxing. "You probably don't get it, with how close your family is."

"Can't say I do. The best I can do for you is support you the best I can." He answered, and she giggled and then kissed his cheek, returning the hug. He blushed a little, but allowed her to do so.

"Any idea as what to do with our little bundle of joy there yet?" She asked about Ryuuko.

"Not yet. We need to talk with our parents first, I think." Yang suddenly shivered and cursed beneath her breath. "You need to call Taiyang. He's a cool guy and if you explain thoroughly, he will understand our situation."

"I know… Dad was just too overprotective… And then there will be all those sermons…" She complained with a pout, making Jaune chuckle. She chuckled together and then cupped his face, and he stared at her in surprise. Her bionic hand was cold, but the touch was soft. "Since when you stopped being the guy I teased so much to become someone I can rely?"

"You could always rely on me. You never noticed because you were teasing me so much." He said with a smirk, and she laughed and rested her forehead on his. They stayed like this for a while, just enjoying the lighthearted atmosphere they created.

"Say… How about we get to the city tomorrow, just you and me? We live Ryuuko with your mom and get to talk with each other, just us?" She suggested.

"Like in a date." He affirmed, and Yang was about to deny it, but ended up just nodding. "I'm in."

"Good…" She said and then she pecked his lips…

"WHO WANTS SOME FOOD!" Nora shouted as she kicked the door open, carrying bags of takeout food. Jaune and Yang jumped away from each other as the others entered, apparently unaware of what happened for their relief.

"Why you did that?!" Ryuuko shouted as she jumped from her blanket burrito and up the bed. "Mama and Papa were about to mate!"

…

…

…

…

Six heads slowly turned to the blondes, who turned bright red as they stared at Ryuuko, who puffed her cheeks at the 'intruders'. The awkward silence didn't last longer because Neo started taking pictures of everyone's reactions.

"How… How could you two do that in front of her?!" Weiss screeched as she stomped her foot against the floor.

"We weren't 'mating'!" Yang shout back. "And she was supposed to be sleeping!"

"So, were you, or weren't you?" Blake asked, eager for the juicy details.

"They were touching mouths! It's how humans start mating rituals, right?" The girl shouted, and then all eyes turned to Jaune and Yang again. Then they felt a deadly aura from the door and saw Glynda standing there, having heard everything, with Sarah behind her, giving thumbs up to her son. He simple facepalmed.

"I really hope you two weren't breaking the rules and having illicit activities inside the room. Beacon's rules are clear in that regard." Glynda affirmed and the blondes hand their hands in the air in sync.

"We weren't doing anything!" They shout at the same time.

"That's because you nosy people got in the way!" Ryuuko protested, and Yang decided to see something to silence the girl before she could fan the flames more, and found a bucket of fried chicken within the food Nora brought.

"Ryuuko, how about some food?" The brawler called, and the girl immediately jumped on her lap and started eating the chicken with happy abandon. Yang sighed in relief before turning to the others. "So, Ms. G! What brought you here in the first place?"

"I wanted to meet the young girl first, and say that she won't be able to remain here. Beacon is a Hunter's academy, not a place to rise such young child. She can stay until spring break and visit when relatives are allowed. I understand you both might be attached to her, but I ask for you to think this through." The headmistress affirmed, and while the dragonet was too busy eating, Jaune and Yang traded worried glances. "I know you feel compelled to be with her all the time, but you'd not have time to do so, with missions and classes. I'm not being mean here, but concerned about everyone involved."

"You should hear Glyn. I raised eight children and I know how hard it is. But we have time to come up with a solution… you called Taiyang already, right? He'd want to be involved." Yang sighed and grabbed her scroll, slowly finding her father's contact.

"What you'll say to dad?" Ruby asked as she started eating too.

"I don't want to be dead on point here, but I start rumbling he will start assuming…" Yang said as she stared at her dad's profile picture. "I'll be short but make it easy to swallow."

"That sounds like a good idea." Weiss affirmed and the brawler called. Soon they heard someone picking up the line.

" _Hello, it's you, firecracker? How's things going on Beacon? Is Ruby with you?_ " The booming voice came, and Yang froze for a moment. " _Yang? Is something wrong?"_ Jaune patted her back and she took a deep breath then…

"GUESS WHO'S A GRANDAD?!"

…

…

…

" _IT WAS THAT ARC BOY, RIGHT? I ALWAYS KNEW HE HAD AN EYE FOR MY DAUGHTERS! I'M GOING TO END HIM! I'M TAKING THE FIRST BULLHEAD TO VALE!_ " Then the calling ended.

"Why you did that?! Dad is going to end Jaune!" Ruby complained.

"I panicked! I'm sorry! I'll call him again!" She said as she tried to reach her dead again. "Oh no… he's in rage mode… he won't take the call till he arrive!"

"Oh my." They all turned to see Sarah with a killer aura behind her. "I would hate to see Taiyang getting hurt."

"Yang, what have you done!" Jaune said and the brawler started to panic.

-BURP-

They all turned to Ryuuko.

"I'm still hungry… Why is everyone looking worried?" She inquired.

* * *

 **A.N.: Damn it Barbs!**

 **Also, things are moving for our lovely couple… if granddad doesn't end it next chapter.**


	4. Date

"Here we are, Zwei. Beacon Academy. It has been years. Ah, this place brings memories. I remember when my team painted that statue and then had to spend three months in detention."

"Barf."

"Actually, it was Summer's idea. She had a wild side, surprisingly enough. Now, my loyal doggie, you remember Jaune Arc, right? Tall, blonde, well-mannered?"

"Barf."

"No, he's not like me. He's a womanizer that seduced one of my daughters!"

"Barf."

"What? No! Yeah, I did have a daughter with each of my female teammates, but that's different!"

"Barf?"

"It just is! So, you will help me hunt the boy or what?!"

"Barf, barf."

"What do you mean you want to live longer?"

"Taiyang Xiao Long." Taiyang slowly turned his head to see a blonde woman standing in the main entrance of Beacon, a deadly aura emanating from her. Even the veteran Huntsman was feeling the pressure coming from Sarah Arc as she stood like a dangerous entity made of pure fear. "How are you?"

"Oh… ah… hey, Sarah… I didn't expect you here… So, you know the news, right?" He tried to buy time as he formulated a plan. He knew he couldn't take that woman head on, he needed a distraction.

"Yes, I do. That's why we will sit down and talk like two adults and not HMPH!" She was surprised when she felt a soft and warm, furry thing was tossed on her face. She grabbed it, only to have Zwei licking her face, and then noticed that Taiyang was nowhere to be seen. "Oh my… That was unexpected."

"Barf."

"I know it isn't your fault." She told the dog as she put it on the ground and petted it. "Aren't you a cute little thing? Now, you want to help me find Taiyang?"

"Barf."

"Good boy."

* * *

Jaune was in the library with the others, reading a book for Ryuuko, who was fascinated with the pop-up book they found. While the knight did question why Beacon's library would have those kinds of book, he was happy they did as he taught his daughter how to read. Yet he worried because he hasn't saw his mother that day yet, and he hoped she didn't go to intercept Yang's father.

Remnant would never recover if she did.

"Relax, Jaune. Dad won't be able to arrive till late tonight or tomorrow morning. Patch is not the easiest place to come and go." Ruby tried to reassure him. "Besides, you'd never see dad coming."

"Gee, thanks, Rubes. I feel so reassured right now." Jaune answered back and groaned. "He's still not answering his scroll?"

"Nope." Ruby said simply as she checked it again. "I even sent a message to uncle Qrow, but he was in Atlas. He said that he will meet us back at your place though! He wants to meet his new niece!"

"Great…" Jaune lamented.

"Come on, papa. I'm sure you'd defeat grandpa anyway!" Ryuuko offered with certainty, while Jaune just ruffled her head and checked if his sword was at hand.

"Don't worry, Jauney, I'll be by your side and make sure you don't get killed." Yang offered as if it wasn't her fault all of that. That granted some disapproval stares from the others, but she ignored them. "So, about our date…"

"Really? You father is coming in a rage induced because you couldn't proper speak on the phone and you want to talk about dates? I'm starting to think you should not go with this, Arc." Weiss criticized.

"I think he should survive angry dad first before thinking on dates with his daughter." Blake kind of agreed while she flipped some pages on her book. Neo pulled Jaune's sleeve and stared at him.

"No, Neo, you can't have my stuff after I die. Ren called dibs." She pouted at him and stared at Ren.

"He does have some cool stuff." Ren justified as he entertained Nora with another pop-up book. If he knew she would love those so much, he'd have used them a long while ago.

"If papa have nice stuff, it should be me to get them when he dies!" Ryuuko affirmed as a matter of fact, making Jaune groaning again.

"Nobody is killing him!" Yang protested. "Dad won't kill him! At worst, break a few bones!"

"Not reassuring!" Jaune protested.

"Oh, shush you! I'll calm him down before this come to that! Now, about our date, you have thought about it, right?" Yang pressed the issue, and Jaune sighed as he put his daughter on Ruby's lap and gave another book to her.

"Between the sudden daughter, sudden mom's visit and sudden angry dad threat, I did plan the most amazing date ever!" He said sarcastically, and Yang punched his shoulder.

"Don't be a diiii…" Yang stared at the curious glare her daughter gave to him. "…a poop! Come on! Let's have fun!"

"I do have an idea…" Jaune started, but then they heard a commotion on the library, moved towards the end of one of the shelves and popped their heads, so they saw Taiyang talking with the librarian… in a rather flirt way.

"I can't believe he's flirting! He was supposed to be murdering Jaune!" Yang complained, causing Jaune to stare at her in disbelief.

"You know, maybe this is the right moment for Jaune to make a tactical retreat while he's distracted." Blake suggested.

"Right! The window! Blake!" Jaune whispered, and the girl jumped and opened the window, and everyone started jumping out of it, even Weiss and Ryuuko. Neo was the last one, and she blew a kiss to Ruby and Yang before jumping off, leaving the sisters to deal with the angry father.

"Traitors!" The two sisters said at the same time before staring back at their father. Yang was the first to talk. "Alright, just remember, no sudden movement, don't show him fear and don't make eye contact."

"Right!" Ruby agreed, then… "Daddy!"

"Ruby!" They walked to each other and hugged, making Yang groan and face palm. "How are you? Are you training hard? Are you pregnant?"

"I'm fine, yep and nope!" Ruby said chirpily, which of course made Taiyang turn his eyes to his eldest daughter. Yang growled then took a deep breath before walking to her dad.

"Hey, dad. I think I have to explain some things." She started.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Taiyang suddenly answered making both sisters stare at him like he grew a second head. "I'll take care of the baby until you graduate, after I murder that Arc boy."

"Dad no!" Both girls said at the same time.

"Dad yes! Honestly, I thought I taught you both to not fall for the guile of pretty boys and especially to not get pregnant! Yang, I actually never expected you to get pregnant, because you were always the savvy one. I feared for Ruby…"

"I'm not a child! I'm seventeen! I could get pregnant if I wanted!" Both blondes stared at her, and she blushed deeply. "Not that I want to!"

"Now, where's he? The sooner I end him the sooner we can find an OB for you." He affirmed.

"Dad, can you calm down for a minute and listen to me instead of plotting the death of my friend?" Ruby pleaded.

"I don't want to calm down, I want to plot the death of your friend. Nut cracking is involved." Taiyang answered back, and before the sisters could talk again, they heard a familiar bark.

"Bark."

"Zwei!" Ruby celebrated as she took the small Corgi on her arms and hugged it, while the dog licked her face. "You came here too!"

"Dad, tell me you haven't brought Zwei here just to hunt down Jaune!" Yang growled at him.

"We'll discuss it after Zwei hunts down the boy." Taiyang affirmed, then they felt a frightening presence approaching and turned to the doors to see Sarah entering the library, with a smile that could kill.

"Hello girls. Where's that dumbass father of yours?" Sarah asked, voice sweet and deadly, but when they turned to Taiyang, he wasn't there anymore, and one of the library's windows were wide open.

"Damn it dad!" Yang murmured.

* * *

Taiyang was a veteran Huntsman, so tracking a tall 19-year-old boy wearing heavy armor around the gardens turned quite easy. Asking around helped too, as apparent the boy was quite well known around. And he still remembered the general layout of Beacon itself, and all the good hidden spots. After all, he did take Raven to some of those quite a lot.

 _I bet Arc brought my daughter to those same spots! The bastard_!

He them moved to his preferred spot for make outs, a recess in one of the auxiliary building behind a tree and lo and behold, there he heard the familiar voices of his daughters' friends, and the voice of his target.

"I just think we should talk to him! I mean, it's not like Yang and I did something wrong!"

 _Oh boy, you did something very wrong making a child with my firecracker_!

"Look, all you need to do is let Yang talk with her father. How hard it could be to explain this?" Ren's voice came over.

"Yeah! Then you can resume kissing Yang!" Nora shouted, and several shushes were heard.

"Just mate already!" came a childish voice, and Taiyang's blood boiled in his veins and all he could see was red.

"JAUNE ARC!" Taiyang roared and blocked the recess where the six young adults and the dragonet were riding, read to smash some nuts, forcing Jaune to take drastic measures to protect his physical integrity.

"Nora, I chose you!" He said and Nora jumped on the man's face, clinging to his head with her arms and legs. Taiyang almost fell down, giving the chance for Jaune to ran past him, as it was clear Yang and Ruby didn't explain everything to their father yet. He didn't get too far though.

"ARC!" He turned back to see that Taiyang was free from Nora's iron grip and was running towards him like a running bull. Jaune screamed and armed his shield before turning around in a slide, only a moment before the mad man punched his shield and push his Semblance up, causing a light explosion and sending both blonde men rolling backwards.

"That was not my best plan." Jaune said as he stood up, only to see Taiyang didn't the same. "Mr. Xiao Long, can we stop this and talk for a moment!"

"You will have enough time to talk after I bury you under a tree!" Taiyang threatened as he power walked towards Jaune, only to suddenly meet the ground as someone jumped on his back. Getting on one of his knees he saw a blonde child growling t him, dragon wings spread and claws ready. The man blinked twice as he tried to grasp what he was seeing.

"Leave papa alone!" Ryuuko shouted, and Taiyang shook his head as he thought he was hallucinating.

"Papa?" He asked himself, them a red blade touched his neck.

"You were always a hothead. And here I thought you had calmed down with time." Raven said as he glared at her with mixed emotions. "She's the girl that Jaune and Yang adopted, in a way, your granddaughter. Now can you stop acting like a fool?"

"Wait… what?!"

* * *

"Why you haven't just said you meant this!" Taiyang yelled at yang as they all sat in RWBY's room. Yang at least had the tendency to look guilty as she had Ryuuko on her lap.

"I was nervous, alright? And you just hanged up before I could explain further!"

"I almost hurt the boy because I thought he had impregnated you!"

"Oh my gosh can we don't talk about this?" Weiss interrupted the two. "And even if that was the case, this was an unjustified overreaction!"

"You have daughter of your own first, princess, then you can chastise me." He replied, only to feel the deadly presence of Sarah Arc covering the room.

"Oh, so you mean I can chastise you since I have eight of my own? Because you know, I don't like the idea that you almost hurt my son, and I'm still deciding if I should just hurt you down."

"You two better not start here. I want to keep my workplace intact." Raven calmly said as she rested with her back at a wall, trying to keep the situation under control. Apparently, it worked as Sarah let go of her killer aura.

"So, you two found the girl in the forest and decided to play house. I can respect the desire to put the young lady there in a safe place where she can grow up happy. But honestly, you two are way too young to even consider it. If Sarah wants to raise the girl, I think she should. She did raise her kids right." Taiyang affirmed, though the fact he was sure Jaune did something to his daughters just not long before made his words less powerful. He tried to pet his granddaughter, but she tried to bite his hand off and growled. "She took after you, firecracker."

"Yep." Yang said proudly as she ruffled her daughter's hair.

"Look, I'm sorry I tried to hurt your papa, alright. To be fair, I bet he'd do the same." Taiyang affirmed, but Ryuuko just growled at him again. He sighed and turned to Jaune. "I'm sorry I tried to murder you, but you get it, don't you?"

"Can't say I don't. Though I bet it will be a few more years before I have to worry about her dating." Jaune answered as he played with his daughter for a moment, causing her to giggle. "Mr. Xiao Long…"

"Cut the mister, just call me Tai."

"Alright… Tai… We know how hard raising a child is, we don't plan on doing this on our own, but it feels wrong to just leave her to be raised by others even if it's our own family." Jaune affirmed and Taiyang give a long breath to collect his thoughts.

"What you think of this, Sarah?" He turned to the woman, who extended her arms and Ryuuko jumped to her lap, snuggling her grandmother.

"Well, it's not like our hometowns are far from Beacon. You two are just a few hours away from us, and in two years you both could assume full custody of her. But right now, Beacon isn't the best place to raise children."

"I agree. You both will be busy with missions and classes anyway, so the only real difference is that with either of us you two will be sure she will be safe and watched." Taiyang affirmed, and Jaune and Yang traded a brief glance, but weren't too sure yet. "Look, we'll spend the break together, right? You don't have to answer right now. Besides, it's a chance for Ryuuko to know her grandparents a little more."

"I don't want to spend time with dumb grandpa!" Ryuuko affirmed as she blew a raspberry at Taiyang. The man sighed in defeat.

"Bark."

"Don't be a smartass, Zwei. Well, I'm glad we solved this issue. Though I still have one question." Taiyang said as he eyed Jaune. "What was that story about you kissing Yang and 'mating'?"

"Oh, Jaune-Jaune is getting Yang on a date." Nora blurted out.

"Ah." Taiyang said as he slowly turned to his daughter and the Arc boy. "Really?"

"They are adults. You don't have a say on this, Taiyang." Raven warned before the man could say something about it. "Besides, the boy is the complete harmless."

"Thanks… I guess…" Jaune said back then turned to Taiyang. "Look, you have awesome daughters, and Yang… well, she just makes me feel, you get it?"

"No." Was Taiyang's short and dry answer.

"Papa and mama have warm feelings for each other, that make them happy when close together, and they feel needy of each other. Dumb grandpa never felt like this?" Ryuuko questioned, and Taiyang blinked once, twice, then stared at Raven for a moment, though she kept the same poker face of usual.

"Fine, fine. Just don't rush anything. You're young and have time. I'll even watch Ryuuko for you." He offered and tried to pet her again, but she tried to chomp his hand again. He groaned in defeat while Ryuuko smirked and snuggled Sarah. Raven decided the situation was under control and left the room, but barely made the corner when someone called her.

"Mo... Raven, wait…" Yang approached cautiously, but raven noticed there was no anger coming from her daughter this time. There was confusion and curiosity on her body language and expression. "I… why? Why you interfered in a personal matter?"

"I was just being sure Taiyang and Sarah didn't destroy the place. I work here, after all, and Glynda would complain to me. Saving you trouble actually would save me trouble." Raven explained, though it didn't sound as dry and truthful this time. Yang stared at the woman for a moment, but decided to not inquire further.

"Then you can do me a favor?" Yang said suddenly, and Raven arched an eyebrow in surprise.

"I'm not watching the girl. I think we both can agree I'm not the best choice for this."

"Definitely you aren't." Yang retorted a little angry, but then calmed down. "I just want you to make sure everyone doesn't follow Jaune and I in our date. Especially dad."

"I'd rather babysit Ryuuko." Raven answered with a wince, making Yang smirk.

* * *

"You rented a car…" Yang said as Jaune opened the door for her. It was a Mistralian sports car, white with yellow details. She smiled as she fixed the skirt of her purple mini-dress and took her seat. Jaune smiled as he closed the door and took his seat. Yang had to admit casual social clothes suited him well, as he wore a dark suit jacket over a white dress shirt. She had to admit he cleaned nicely, and that now that he wasn't scraggly anymore, it suited him.

"Actually… it was my father's… Mom decided to give it to me." He explained, and Yang couldn't help but hold his hand. It felt like fate disliked the boy and decided to kick him twice. "So, it's mine now. Come on, don't make this face. You're too pretty for a frown."

"Charmer." She smirked first, then smiled as he turned the engine on, the sound of the V6 making her excited. As he took out, the sound of the turbos made her excited, though Jaune ignored her pleas to break the speed limit. She chose a song on the radio and they chatted a little before getting into Vale. She was kind of surprised he took her the expensive side of the city. "Not pulling any punches?"

"I hope you reel yours in, though." He joked, making her laugh and push his shoulder. "Following a good advice, actually. Coco told me to never bring a girl somewhere I don't like or can't afford often."

"I doubt we will find _A Simple Wok_ here in this neighborhood." Yang teased, and he rolled his eyes before parking in front of a classic building with a neon sign. " _Food for the Soul_?"

"You'll love it." He said as he got out and opened the door for her. He took her bionic hand on his, and she sighed a little that her prosthetic wasn't exactly fashionable. She did cover it with a single long glove, yet she wanted it to look more realistic.

Her thoughts were taken from her as they moved inside. The lighting gave the false impression everything was lighted with candles, and the place was spacious, with marble columns spread around, but it did have a dance floor were couples were having fun, but instead of techno, the music was classic jazz, blues and other old rhythms that the blonde had to admit had more soul than 'dropping the bass'. A tall Faunus woman with dark skin and hair came to greet them.

"Welcome. Do you have reservations?" She asked with a smile and a welcoming tone.

"Arc. Table for two, close to the dance floor." Jaune said and the woman checked on her scroll.

"Ah, yes. Please follow me." She said as she took them to a round table, rather large for a table for two, but Yang didn't complain as they sat. After serving them with some water, the woman informed them their waiter would come soon, so they could spend time choosing their food.

"Hm, they do have a nice selection, nothing fancy. I do recognize those foods." Yang praised, and she was also happy that while expensive, it was more of in the category of 'once in a while' expensive and not 'you need to be loaded as Weiss' expensive. Knowing Jaune, he'd insist in paying the bill.

"I'd rather not take us somewhere where both of us would be awkward unaware on how to behave." Jaune explained.

"Oh, I can have fun almost anywhere." Yang proudly challenged.

"I misspoke, I mean a place we wouldn't know how to PROPERLY behave." He retorted, and Yang laughed a little. "Do you think Ryuuko is giving them trouble?"

"Honestly, Ryuuko might be the least of our concerns." Yang answered.

* * *

"Raven, get out of the way." Taiyang stated as he tried to move past Beacon's gate, while the black-haired woman stood in front of him, sword drawn.

"Honestly, I expected it from the children." She said as she pointed to Jaune's friends, some of them in trench coats, hats and fake moustaches, including Ryuuko. "But that the two of you trying to interfere with their date?"

"I just want to observe, not interfere. My son's having a date, I'm just want to root for them." Sarah defended herself.

"Yeah, what mama Arc said!" Nora added. "Though Taiyang did said something about a hands-off experience…"

"Thanks, Nora." He sarcastically replied, and she just waved him as if it was not a big trouble, though that just made Raven raise her sword. "Look, it's my right as a concerned father to be sure my girls are treated right."

"Bark."

"The Corgi agrees with me. We should let them alone." Raven affirmed.

"Well, with that solved, I'm going back to my room. Yang will tell us all we need to know." Blake affirmed, but before she could move, Ruby held her arm.

"But we need you and your mad ninja skills! Yang won't tell us the juicy details!" the redhead said, causing Taiyang to stare at her and suddenly rush and hugging her. "Gwaah!"

"My poor baby girl! Who corrupted your mind!? It was Yang? Blake and her books?" He said between sobs while Ruby tried to escape his grasp.

"DAD! I'M SEVENTEEN! I DON'T NEED ANYONE CORRUPTING ME!"

* * *

Yang sat and regretted her choice of high heels. Her feet where now killing her after spending the rest of the night dancing with Jaune. He was still good at dancing as she remembered, though she was glad he foregone the dress this time. She made a mental note to come back another day, maybe just for dancing. Not that the food wasn't great, but she knew she couldn't afford it often.

"Here." He said as he gave her a cup of cold water. She thanked and let the cold liquid help her relax again. "You'd think Aura would avoid feet hurting."

"I'll be fine in a few minutes. How you discovered this place?" She asked and he gave her a sheepishly smile back.

"My sisters recommended it. They said it was a good place." He answered and she smiled and tapped his hand gently.

"It was nice of you asking them for tips. Nothing to worry about." She said and he nodded. "I'm better now, ready to go."

"Right! Let me pay the bill." He said as he grabbed the paper, but Yang hold her hand on top of his.

"We go Dutch. Say no and I'll hurt you." She said in the sweet but threatening way only she could do. Jaune gave up and nodded, and they moved to the counter. Jaune got his wallet and dropped his half of the lien, but then he froze for a moment. Yang followed his gaze to the wall and saw where he was gazing.

A picture of Pyrrha, probably before she entered Beacon properly, as she wasn't with team JNPR but with some businessmen and women. Yang frowned and pulled her purse, leaving her part of the lien and moving away. She couldn't believe her almost perfect night was ruined by a picture, and she couldn't even blame Jaune for it. She couldn't blame anyone and she was incredible frustrated because of it.

"Yang!"

He was after her, and if her brain wasn't being overwhelmed by her feelings she would've stopped, instead of moving faster. She powerwalked in an attempt to move away from him, until one of her stilts broke and she almost fell. She cursed when she felt his hands on her shoulders and stiffened.

"I'm sorry…" His voice came weak, and she wished he have said anything else.

"You love her still." She affirmed, challenged.

"No." the answer came almost a whisper, and she turned, seeing he was crying. She hated seeing him like that.

"Pyrrha… was my mentor, best friend, first love… I'll always miss her… I'll never be able to forget… But I don't… I was not thinking about her the whole day… The wound is healed already, and I moved on. I'd never take you in a date if I haven't." He affirmed, conviction on his voice making her hesitate. Jaune wasn't one to lie, even if he did lie his way into Beacon, which was a completely different beast. She stared at his eyes, and he was pleading with her.

"Go away." She asked, her voice crackling a little. He hands were on his jacket, grabbing it hard, and she accepted when he rested his forehead on hers. "I don't want to see you."

"If that's what you want…" He answered, but none of them moved. She closed her eyes as her arms snaked around his neck. His own hands moved to her back, as they moved closer to each other.

"I hate you…" Her voice had no strength or truth on it, as she toucher his lips with hers. "I want you with me."

"I want to be with you." He answered as he kissed her back. She nodded and stopped crying, a smile finally forming on her face.

"Heavens, I'm an idiot. I'm usually not this emotional, I swear… I blame the fact this being the best date I had since coming to Beacon."

"Let's not think of the past. Tonight is just you and me." He affirmed, and she laughed a little, tears completely gone.

"Alright. I won't tell dad you made me cry if you kiss me." She affirmed, and he dived in, and they kissed long and passionately, the few people walking around giving either approving smiles or shocked stares, but they didn't care. After a minute, they finally broke the kiss and laughed together. "You're safe, Jaune Arc."

"Yeah, somehow, I doubt that, unless Ruby did something to get his attention from you. Anyway, I think we should get out of the streets, people are staring." He said and she looked around to see several people around them, some with scroll filming the scene.

"Well, no rush, right. I still want more kisses." She affirmed and he nodded, and they walked together, arms linked.

They missed a small woman smirking as she followed, scroll in hand, eyes changing colors with each blink.

* * *

"Ten lien our parents are still awake." Yang said as they walked the halls, her shoes on her hand, the other around Jaune's waist. He rolled his eyes at that.

"No fair! Of course they are! I'm surprised they haven't stalked us!"

"Oh… yeah…" Yang said with a winning smirk. Jaune stared worriedly at her. "Fine, I asked Raven to keep our family and friends away from us."

"I know she is a great fighter, but so is mom and Taiyang, and all our friends. How she was able to hold them all?"

"She probably threated our friend's grades… though I suppose dad and Sarah could've ganged up on her…" Yang wondered, and they arrived at their dorms, worryingly staring at the doors and them they rested their ears on the doors. "I hear sobbing…"

"Nothing on my room… So, shall we?"

"Eh, better sooner than later. And before we do…" She skipped and gave a quick kiss on her boyfriend. "I enjoyed tonight… I can't wait to go on another date."

"Me too, sunshine." Jaune answered, then he opened the door.

The scene they were greeted with was nothing like they expected. Taiyang was on the ground, in fetal position, with one of Ruby's stuffed animals on his arms, while the girl herself was sitting with her hands on her face, elbows on her legs. Blake was reading a book to Ryuuko, while Weiss was playing cards with Ren, Nora and Sarah. Only missing was Neo.

"If you're wondering where the silent one is, I believe she used the confusion your parents did to escape me." Raven, who stood on the side of the door told them. "I'll take my leave now."

"Mama, Papa!" Ryuuko shouted as she jumped from the bed and hugged them. "Was it fun? Did you mate?" At the girl's words Taiyang started bawling.

"What's wrong with him?" Yang asked.

"He just discovered Ruby knows what sex is and is interested in it." Blake deadpanned, causing Taiyang to cry louder.

"Oh for… Dad! You're a grow man! Your daughters are grow women! Get over it!" Ruby shouted at the man. "Stop being so dramatic! Besides, Yang is back and Neo sent us a video of their date."

"Wait, really?" He suddenly stopped and stood up, sitting by Ruby's side and staring at her scroll.

"That's it, I'm killing that shrimp." Yang stated, but sat on Ruby's other side to watch too. It didn't take long for Neo to enter the room with a proud smile.

"Mom, that was your idea, wasn't it?" Jaune accused.

"Your sisters wouldn't forgive me if I haven't done a video of your date." Sarah defended herself and Jaune sighed.

"Well, I'm going to sleep." Jaune said as he approached Yang. "Try to not stay up for too long, sunshine, since tomorrow we go to my hometown." He said and they were about to kiss but Taiyang grabbed Jaune and forced him to sit opposite to Yang.

"Not so fast, lady killer. We'll watch this video together." The man said, rather threatening. "So I can be sure Yang was treated properly on this… date."

"Oh for…" Jaune groaned.

"Are you saying my son can't treat a woman well?" Sarah questioned, her evil aura manifesting.

Jaune and Yang traded glances and both laughed to themselves. Apparently, things wouldn't calm down anytime soon.

* * *

 **A.N.: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, Persona 5 is here and that's all I can do for now. XD**

 **I didn't want to take long before Jaune and Yang decided to date each other, even so because Yang isn't as indecisive as Pyrrha was, while Jaune is more mature and less oblivious. Talking about Jaune, I doubt anyone can just forget someone as important in their life as Pyrrha was for his, and this story is just a year or so after V4 events (though I fear RT will drag Ruby's Salem arc as long as possible by the actual pacing) so he will always react a little when reminded of her, but he does love Yang. Meanwhile, her reaction is because she fears being a rebound or that Jaune is using her to cop, which is a bad way to get over a past relationship.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will be on Jaune's hometown, so things will be a little more hectic there, with his sisters and all. See ya!**


End file.
